Amor gatastrofico
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: —Bonjuour ma princesse—Canturreó la chica en el traje de felina. —¿Que quieres, Kitty?—


**Aclaración: Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aclaración 2: Esta historia contiene Yuri, si no te gusta o eres homofóbico, vuelve por dónde viniste, pero si quieres leerlo ¡Pasa con todo gusto!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **** **Amor gatastrofico.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Marinette se lanzó en la cama exhausta, mientras que Tikki salía de su bolso. Había sido un largo dia para la pelinegra, y todo gracias a su acosadora personal.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette?—Pregunto la pequeña Kwami, Marinette suspiró pesadamente y se dio vuelta en su cama, quedado de cara con su pequeña amiga.

—¡KITTY NOIR!—Soltó con aburrimiento en su voz.—Ella no para de molestarme, acosarme y insinuarme algo—Tikki abrazó la mejilla de su portadora.

—¿Que es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que le gustes a Kitty o que ya no sientes nada por Adrianna?—La azabache levanto la mirada y cerró los ojos.

—Tikki, tengo miedo de enamorarme de Kitty—Escucharon cómo alguien tocaba la escotilla de su ventana. Rápidamente Marinette se puso de pie, mientras que Tikki se escondía en uno de los cajones.

—Bonjuour ma princesse—Canturreó la chica en el traje de felina.

—¿Que quieres, Kitty?—Preguntó la azabache con aburrimiento. Ya se había acostumbrado que Kitty la fuera a visitar hasta su habitación, no era por ser cruel con ella pero, tenía miedo que Kitty la violara en uno de esos dias que la dejaba entrar. Ya sabía cómo era la gatita de pervertida y eso la asustaba.

Kitty era alguien hermosa no sólo físicamente, sino qué en su interior. Cuándo Adrianna le había rechazado, ella estuvo ahí dándole apoyó y acosándola innecesariamente. Marinette tenía miedo de darle la oportunidad a Kitty, ya qué está podría hacerla olvidar a Adrianna, y era algo que le dolía demasiado, después de el rechazo de esta, sólo le quedaba Kitty Noir.

La felina se acerco a Marinette y deposito un casto besó en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

La cara de la azabache estaba totalmente roja—Vengo a ver a mí princesa—Finalizó esta con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura.

—Kitty, ¿No te cansas de fastidiar?— Marinette sentía su sangre bombear contra su cara, por aquél beso. Kitty sonrió felinamente y se acerco hasta ella.

La rubia la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta sentarla sobré la cama.

—Nope, jamás me cansaré de fastidiarte.—Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra.—Yo hago cualquier cosa por mí princess.

Marinette volteó su mirada hacía la rubia, quién por jugarle a la suerte, se recostó sobré su regazo.

—Kitty...—La rubia levantó la mirada.—¿Por que haces todo esto?  
La rubia apoyo su cara en su mano, notando así su gran sonrojó, qué era casi cubierto por su máscara.

—Por que hago cualquier cosa por mi prin...—Marinette tomo una de sus manos y posó un dedo sobré sus labios.

—¿Puedes decirme la verdad de una vez por todas, cabeza hueca?  
Ahora ambas estaban sonrojadas, Kitty movió su cola nerviosamente, dejaron que los segundos se convirtieran en minutos de silencio incómodo, qué ninguna deseaba romper. Al final la enmascarada suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Ladybug me lastimó mucho, al momento de rechazarme—Después de un largo rato de silencio, la rubia hablo suavemente—Aunque ya no me duela su rechazo, igual siento dolor al verle pero, yo te quiero a ti princesa.  
Marinette quién sólo oía atentamente, empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Rápidamente Kitty las limpió, haciendo uso de su pulgar.

—¿Por que lloras?

—Perdón—Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Por que te disculpas?

La azabache se quito una lágrima de los ojos y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tomó a Kitty del cascabel y le dio un pequeño y suave beso. Al principio nadie se movía, ambas tenían miedo de hacerlo, Marinette estaba a punto de romper el beso, hasta que Kitty la tomó por la nuca y la correspondió.  
La chica enmascarada intensificó el beso, metiendo su lengua en el orificio bucal de la oriental.  
La azabache dio un ligero suspiro al aire y sigo con el beso. Después de un rato besándose sus pulmones ya no daban para más, y a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse.  
Sus traspiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas, sus rostros sonrojados y sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente. Verde y azul se encontraron en una batalla silenciosa de miradas, cómo queriendo ver más allá de su alma, descubrir sus temores e inseguridades y dar paso al amor y deseo.

—Marinette...—Susurró la oji verde suavemente.

—Kitty.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y empezaron a analizar la situación, Marinette aún con los colores rojizos en su rostro; provocados por la gatita, opto por ser ella quién iniciará esta vez.  
Se cruzó de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa susurro un pequeño: "Te quiero, idiota".

Kitty alzó su vista para encontrarse con los orbes azules de la azabache.  
Abrazo a marinette y depósito un beso sobré su cuello.  
—Yo tambien la quiero, ma princesse.

Y otra vez unieron sus labios en un beso, está vez más apasionado. Sólo el destino sabría lo que les esperaba esa noche, y por si acaso Tikki se escondió en el closet de Marinette, dónde esperaban que no se oyeran ningún tipo de ruidos.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
¡Hola! Yo denuevo y con una historia de una imagen que vi x33 *mi avatar en FF* ¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Y si fue asi pueden dejarme un review.  
~Nos leemos luego~ **


End file.
